A Beast finds a Flower with Thorns
by Ma'ats-Libra23
Summary: He slammed Ino up against one of the many large trunks in the forest, "Be careful what you wish for." Kiba growled. Ino was in a sudden shock. She hadn't even realized what happened until leaves swirled gently around them. . . . ONE SHOT. PLEASE REVIEW. Lemon alert...


***I believe that lemons are best read slowly, so please take your time. Enjoy you Kibino fans. I don't own Naruto.***

"YAAAAAAA HOOOOOO!" Kiba jumped from branch to branch under the sunny Konoha with his companion Akamaru.

"Arf, arf!" His strong white haired beast was just as fast as him if not faster. They trained in thick green forest for hours and thought it would be nice if they just had some fun.

Kiba was blinded for a minute when he didn't see a branch until it hit him square in the face. He went down hard, but he felt something or someone break his fall.

"Ouch, Kiba you ass!" he struggled to untangle his jackets many zippers from his leaf peer's long blonde hair.

"Relax Ino-chan!" She was slapping him down girlishly.

"Ah! No you calm down!" Kiba was fed up and pinned her to the ground, and bared his K-nine like teeth.

"Shut up, and let me reach for a kunai … ALRIGHT!" he growled. Ino calmed down and felt a bit attracted to Kiba's aggressiveness.

"Fine… Hurry up." Ino blushed slightly but Kiba didn't seem to notice. Meanwhile Akamaru bowed his head low and covered his eyes. Inuzuka cut tiny pieces of hair from the zippers; careful not to cut more than he had to before he would find himself being slapped up again by the Yamanaka girl.

"There see, not a big deal-"

"Not a big deal? Now I'll have to trim my hair again and get rid of these split ends!" Flash backs of her short hair invaded her mind. "And my flowers are all over the place!"

Kiba took a look around and saw that colorful cut flowers sprinkled the brown and green ground beneath them. As he looked down at Ino to apologize, he noticed her eyes. They were big and very blue. Her hair was fanned out around her, and he was still over top of her. His eyes traveled down to her exposed abdomen which he noticed was lean and curvy. Then his dark eyes traveled up to her C cupped breast…

"K-Kiba w-what are you looking at?" Kiba came to, but then notice that she was blushing heavily. He felt himself blushing too.

"Arf Arf!" Akamaru wanted attention. Kiba turned around annoyed; Akaumaru caught the drift and trotted away barking something that only Kiba could understand.

He turned back around and sat up, Ino sat up to. They both sat there blushing like the kids they were at the Chunin Exams.

"Nothing it's just… you're not the same as before. I didn't notice until now you know." He scratched his untamed brown locks.

"Well what do you mean?" Ino twisted her summer blonde ponytail shyly.

"Nothing you're not as flat chested and skinny as befor-" Ino punched Kiba and he was flat on his back, he rubbed his jaw line baring his sharp teeth.

"BAKA! How dare you! Are you _calling_ me fat?"

"No dipshit I was calling you curvy!" Next thing he knew Ino was blushing yet again.

"You think I'm… curvy?" Ino's angry electric blue gaze turned harmonious.

The young Inuzuka calmed down and thought of a way to rearrange his words, "Ah yea.. What I meant was … ah you're not the same Kunoichi as you were back then. You've grown up beautifully … and strong." He motioned to his jaw with a cheap smile.

At kiba's words she seemed completely taken aback. She had never really known Kiba's sensitive side. Ino crawled over to the messy haired boy and placed a hand on his cheek, "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"You're stronger to Kiba… I know about your training with Kakashi's ninja hounds. I know you were amazing, and you didn't give up…" How did she know?

'_Someone acknowledge me … someone acknowledge my efforts to keep up with Naruto' _Kiba thought. He looked into Ino's bright blues and she stared back at him… _'What am I supposed to do here?...Kiss her you idiot!' _but before he could finish his thoughts, Ino softly pressed her lips against his.

She moved her head and he moved his in perfect unison. He closed his eyes and pressed her deeper into the embrace with both his hands.

'_I'm kissing Ino-chan… Ino Yamanka….'_ Kiba thought. He couldn't help himself anymore, so he used his sharp fingernail to easily set Ino's long hair free. She pulled back blushing. Her bang covered up most of her feminine expression.

He had to say what was on his mine, "Why do you cover up half your face with this," he moved the large sunshine bang behind her ear. "You shouldn't hide the beauty you're always working to get ya know, it's like trying to get somewhere running backwards…"

Ino looked into her lap, she smiled to herself because she thought of Sakura. Long before the two maidens earned their right to be called Kunoichi of the hidden leaf, she had told Sakura something similar. Kiba sensed her thoughts.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes…" Ino felt something trigger in herself, both mentally and physically. She found herself kissing a boy she knew from her ninja academy days, but was to foolish to see because of Sasuke Uchiha. A boy … or a man today, that has probably forgotten about her existence.

Ino slowly licked his top lip wanting to feel his tongue on her own. He more than accepted.

Surprisingly, Kiba was skilled with his tongue. Ino felt silly to think that his breath would sort of smell like … Akamaru's. But I didn't, it was a cool mint.

As their lips and tongues moved in harmony, Ino slowly unzipped Kiba's leather jacket.

Kiba quickly grabbed her wrist, his heart rate picked up at thought of Ino wanting him… like that.

"A-are you sure … I mean… out here?" Honestly, he didn't care about the location, he was just trying to be considerate and less like the beast he was at heart.

"Shhhh…" With that, Ino pulled down his jacket and tossed it on the ground. Right after that his net like undershirt soon followed. She crawled between his legs placing her palm on his bare abs and laid him on his back. Kiba felt himself stiffen as his blonde haired maiden toyed with his pants zipper. He felt the cold from a light drop of sweat slither down his forehead as he tried to control himself. He dug his sharp finger nails into the ground as Ino's warm mouth engulfed his hard member.

She slowly teased him by twirling her tongue around his tip. She moved her head up and down his penis and her blue eye snuck a peak at his expression. Just as she wanted, it was the expression of exasperated pleasure.

She found herself chucking her dark ocean blue half shirt to the ground. Kiba's dark eyes hungrily took in his knew found eye candy. He couldn't help but notice her nipples were hard and were as pink as her personality.

She slyly smiled at him while she squeezed her soft breast around his erection. This sent goose bumps around Kiba's body, an indulgent growl emitted from his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut holding back his beastly instincts to just tear into Ino's body with his own.

"Do you enjoy… ah… uh… provoking me?"

"Yes, Kiba-Kun, I do…." She batted her long lashes, "How long must I do this until you give into your instincts?" At that, Kiba let loose.

He slammed Ino up against one of the many large trunks in the forest, "Be careful what you wish for." Kiba growled. Ino was in a sudden shock. She hadn't even realized what happened until leaves swirled gently around them.

Kiba ripped her last remainder of clothing from her buttery skin, and dark blue shreds floated to the grounds of Konoha's forest. He threw her leg over his shoulder and ate feverishly. This sent vibrations of pleasure up her spine. She cocked her head back and moaned as the bright sun spread over her naked body.

Her golden hair surrounded her body as Kiba accidently gripped some of it while cupping her ass. But it was ok, she liked the sudden roughness.

Suddenly both her legs were spread and Kiba stood tall in front of her…

"Y- you're so strong ah!-" Kiba shoved himself inside of her with no remorse. A fiery bliss traveled through both of their bodies. She screamed, and nearby birds flew from the trees while more leaves swiveled pass their heads.

The Inuzuka with chocolate brown locks pumped feverishly. He licked, nibbled and sucked on the rich skin of her neck. His heightened senses took in the scents of roses and fresh cut wolfsbane, a flower apart of Ino's illusion techniques. However, he had never known of its lovely scented prowess.

"Ki-ah-… ah… please!"

'_Is … she ….asking … for… more?' He thought. _

He let go of her thighs and dug all ten of his beastly nails as deep as they could go into the dark brown bark of the tree. He slammed his solid erection into her addictive wet tightness. She let out another burst of screams, and right under her bright blues appeared circles of deep pink. She was embarrassed.

Kiba smothered her mouth with his as he drilled himself deeper into her. She moaned uncontrollably in his skilled lips but all the while trying to kiss him back. He felt himself reaching his climax but wanted to go just a little bit longer…

He laid Ino down on the ground with his arms being covered by her gold oceans, he kissed her while her legs wrapped around his lower back in anticipation.

He slowly thrust his throbbing cock inside of her. Ino shuttered as she felt how good and large he was. She dug her nails into his back as she clenched her teeth to hold back a scream.

Kiba kept pumping into her letting out satisfying groans.

"Kiba!" she screamed, "Im about to cum!" Kiba pumped faster and faster as he felt Ino reach her climax all over him.

Kiba took his penis out of her and released himself all over her swollen pussy.

He let out a shaky breath as Ino huffed herself. He laid beside her and they both stared into the sky as the blue skies turned into a deep pink and blending orange.

"That was… amazing Kiba…" Ino giggeld.

"Yea… you were…" The both laughed lightly.

**MEANWHILE**

"Kids grow up so fast… (sigh) I hope Inoichi doesn't find out about this." Kakashi Hatake shook his head as he disappeared in a white puff of smoke.

**MEANWHILE**

"N-neji-sama? What are you looking at?" Hinata startled her cousin, he quickly deactivated his Byakugan.

"Nothing Hinata- sama… Um, lets go home and train there instead." Neji quickly looked back and forth and decided to keep his sights to himself. Hinata shrugged her shoulders and followed her cousin back home.

**Ino and Kiba**

"Do you think anyone knows?" Ino asked.

"Who cares?" Ino smiled and snuggled up to Kiba, he placed his arm around her and drifted off. Kiba watched as the day became night and watched the stars as they watched them.

***PLEASE REVIEW***


End file.
